


I Wished For You, By The Way

by CharlieDC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.03, 9x03, Dean Misses Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDC/pseuds/CharlieDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rolled over in his bed, seeing the clock.</p><p>11:10 PM</p><p>One more minute, huh? Dean thought. It was childish, wishing on something so pathetic. It was pure luck if anything even happened, because the myth was just what it was; a myth. Dean, though, needed all the luck he could get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wished For You, By The Way

Dean laid awake. He was drunk, bored and wide awake. The night previous, he kicked Cas out because of Sam’s protection. Apparently, Zeke said, having Cas around put Sam’s healing in jeopardy.

It seemed sketchy, and he hesitated, but Sam needed healing; and this was Dean’s best shot at saving his brother. He rolled over in his bed, seeing the clock.

11:10 PM

One more minute, huh? Dean thought. It was childish, wishing on something so pathetic. It was pure luck if anything even happened, because the myth was just what it was; a myth. Dean, though, needed all the luck he could get.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and thought about his wish. What to wish for? Turning the thought over in his mind, he thought about the one person he needed safe. The one person that kept crossing his mind during this time in his life. That person that he couldn’t live without.

Cas.

So he opened his eyes and the green light of 11:11 PM burned his eyes. He yawned, blinking a few times before he focused his vision.

Let him come back… And stay, this time.

Shortly after that, he lulled into sleep. The next morning, he woke up with sore muscles after not only a hunt, but just plain old guilt. Such emotions, like stress, have caused a toll on his body. This hasn’t been the first time, but since his old angel left, it’s been getting worse.

He had his coffee. Ate some breakfast, watched a movie and searched for a hunt. Nothing.

He went to bed at 10:00 PM. His dreams were that of the same old dock, where he loved to fish. The dark waters and mysterious lake creatures that lay inside. He sighed, his happy place at peace.

The waters turned a lighter color, and the current shifted. Dean knew what was happening, for it’s happened many times before. But this time he knew that the person showing up, wasn’t the angel that could pop in and out of his dreams. Cas was just a figment of his imagination, now. He really was a dream.

He woke up in a sweat and glanced at the clock.

11:11 PM.

Dean went to bed, a peaceful dream keeping him asleep. He dreamt about a pie factory that was giving out free pies. He imagined Sam with him, yet he was younger. They both were. Just traveling around the US; instead of hunting monsters, they hunted deserts and monuments. 

Dean woke up at 11:11 AM.

That day he got a call from Cas. Talking about how the homeless shelter is nice… there are some kind people. How much he misses the bunker.

“I… I miss you, Dean…” He mumbles quietly. Dean took to heart how shy he sounded. A blush crept up his neck and he bit his lip.

“Me too, buddy.” Dean sighed. “I just- I’m sorry, Cas.” He sat on his bed and looked at the other side.

The side that would be perfect for Cas’ sleepy form.

“How’s Sam?” He asks, and there’s something in his voice. Something off. “And, of course, Ezekiel, seeing how he's possessing your brother.”

Dean’s whole face dropped. In a hushed tone he asked the former angel how he ever knew about Ezekiel.

“Dammit, Cas…” He sighed. “How did you know?”

Castiel chuckled on the other end. “How did I not know? I was dead, Dean. Last I heard, he was with you, Sam was dying, and you were desperate. I may not be an angel, but I’m not an idiot.”

They continued about that subject. Dean asking Castiel to stay quiet about it… and Dean saying that Cas can come for a visit. Only when Sam was gone, though. He felt bad not only lying to his brother, but to the angel possessing him. Eh, it was for Cas… and anything for Cas is worth it.

Castiel arrived at the bunker at 10:00 PM. Just when Sam (and Zeke) went to bed. The bunker was quiet, and when Dean saw Cas stroll through the threshold, he embraced him. A warm, hearty greeting. Castiel, for the first time in ever, hugged back. Wrapping his arm around Dean, he molded to the other. They stood there, holding each other, for a good minute.

Dean cleared his throat when he backed away.

“God, did I miss you, man.”

They walked into the kitchen, and within minutes they were sitting in the living room drinking beers and talking. They shared a kiss, though only Dean was a bit tipsy and they both knew damn well what they were doing.

They made their way to Dean’s room. They made out on his bed. They groped each other and nothing more. They didn’t have sex, which both Dean and Castiel were okay with; considering it was their first time seeing each other in a while. Hell, it was their first time _together._ No need to rush, right?

Dean, being little spoon (because he won’t admit it, but he just loves little spooning), rubbed his eyes and checked the time before going to bed. 

11:11 PM.

He smiled, glanced over at Cas and kissed him right on the lips.

“You know what time it is?” He asked.

“No?” Cas responded, sleepily and confused.

“11:11.” Dean responded. “The time when you make a wish.”

Castiel looked less confused, it wasn’t the first time he heard Dean talking about this time. Dean was looking at him over his shoulder and Castiel’s eyes softened at the sight of the other.

“I wished for you, by the way.” Dean chimed, content. “Every night.” Castiel smiled brightly at the other, and they kissed goodnight. Dean tangled their fingers together as he fell asleep to the beautiful sound of his angel's subtle breathing.


End file.
